1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to geographic maps and, more particularly, to determining regions of interest of a geographic map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive geographic maps are useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may view interactive maps to learn about a geographic area, to identify the location of geographically-distributed objects (e.g., man-made structures or natural features) in a geographic area, search for categories of objects in a geographic area (e.g., restaurants in a given city), or identify routes between locations in a geographic area (e.g., driving directions from a current location to a desired destination). The map data provided by a geographic map may be subject to testing and verification to ensure that users are presented with the most accurate maps data when interactive with a geographic map. However, as the size of the map data increases, it may be challenging to determine what portions of the geographic map and the map data are desirable for testing and verification.